My Weekend Job
by Pandor4
Summary: OneShot: What is there to do to make a little extra cash around Atlantis? Well, it looks like Radek Zalenka found a way, even if it does leave Rodney a little bit dumbfounded. HobbiesChallenge.


My Weekend Job.

* * *

A/N: I saw a promp/theme at one of the forums here at fanfiction, and decided to do a little one-shot off of it. The prompt was:

" The Challenge is think of a hobby, think of who would be in the group and write about a typical weekly meeting, it can be as mad as you like. "

And here you have it.

* * *

Dr. Lindsay Biro waved good bye to Dr. Beckett as she left the infirmary and headed towards the mess hall. It had been a long day, one of the teams that had gone off world had run into some cross fire with some of the indigenous people of the planet they had been scouting. Of course, against all odds, the bows and arrows had managed to actually kill one of their soldiers. Sergeant Baks. She had not known him, he was one of the newer additions to the Atlantis mission. The autopsy had been short, but it had still left her feeling drained.

Walking into the mess hall she filled her tray and walked over to one of tables where a few of her friends sat and talked. She sat her tray down and plonked herself down in her chair. "So are we still on for this Saturday?" She asked Dan Parrish, Katie Brown and Laura Cadman who were all sitting at the table.

"I think so, that is if you have found our victim." Dan said laughing a bit, looking over at Cadman.

Cadman smirked and held her head up high, an air of playful arrogance surrounding her. "Oh, I have, don't you worry." She paused and then leaned forward on the table and in whispered tones continued, "But, you will never guess who I have gotten to agree to it ... under the condition that we each pay him ten dollars a session, of course."

"Who?" Katie asked as she leaned forward on the table, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Radek Zelenka." Cadman said with glee.

"So, Lindsay, I guess that is a yes for on Saturday." Dan said as he half grinned over at Dr. Biro.

"Can't wait." Lindsay replied, smiling as she took a large bite of what looked like it could have passed for mashed potatoes.

* * *

That Saturday came and Rodney McKay found himself working on trying to improve Atlantis's shield. It had been going well until he had stumbled over a complex set of equations that where not -quite- making sense to him, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He looked around the lab he was working in only to find that there were only some brainless lab assistants around and that Zelenka had not come back to work after lunch.

"Damn him." Rodney muttered as he looked back down at the screen in his hands, he needed a second opinion on what was showing up on his screen. If he was right about what he thought it was then there would be some drastic ways they might be able to improve the shield. Looking up at the incompetent fools that surrounded him, he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Do any of you mindless idiots know where Zelenka went?" He paused waiting for an answer. "Well?" Rodney drawled out getting frustrated with all of the blank stares he was getting. "You are all useless! I will find him myself!" And with that Rodney stormed out of the lab.

Walking through the halls of Atlantis, Rodney reached up for his headset. "Zelenka, this is Rodney where are you?" He was greeted with nothing but silence. Growling in frustration Rodney turned quickly around the corner only to find himself run right into a wall, a wall of meat that is. He stumbled backwards and looked up to see who he had run into. Ronon, and Teyla was with him. "Oh, hi." Rodney greeted as he straightened his shirt.

"Good Afternoon." Teyla greeted as she looked at Rodney with some amusement. "You seem to be in quite a hurry. May I ask where you are going?"

"To find Zelenka. I need a second opinion on this equation that I was looking at for the shield generators and...well, yes. All very complicated." He said as he noticed that both Teyla's and Ronon's eyes had started to get a glassed over look. "I don't suppose you know where he is?"

"Actually, we do." Teyla said happily.

"Really?" Rodney asked in surprise, his mouth opening and closing in surprised for a few moments. "Well, where is he?"

"He's in the gym." Ronon replied.

"What the hell is he doing in the gym?" Rodney said, his eyebrows scrunching up in slight disgust at the thought of even going to the gym.

"Well that's where he is." Ronon grumbled as he pushed past Rodney and made his way down the hall.

"Good luck finding him." Teyla said as she made her way past Rodney, following Ronon down the hall. "Good bye!"

"Yeah..." Rodney said softly as he watch them go. Shaking himself slowly he turned back around to the way he had originally been going and continued on towards the gym. What in the world was Zelenka doing in the gym?!

Ten minutes later Rodney stopped marching around the halls and was now standing triumphantly in front of the closed gym doors. Rodney stretched his neck and readjusted his shirt before finally waving his hand in front of the ancient door mechanism. The door slid open with a slight hiss and Rodney was faced with another obstacle."What the hell." Rodney muttered. Someone had taken a large metal shelving unit on wheels, covered it with a bed sheet and stuck it in front of the entry way.

From behind the makeshift barrier Rodney could hear Sargent Cadman and some very loud music.

"Lean up a little more...right, perfect. Um, hmm. Let's see. Can you extend your left leg a little more. Yes, exactly. You are doing wonderful, Radek.

"Cadman?" Rodney asked himself softly. Making up his mind, Rodney pushed the makeshift barrier aside.

The sight in front of him was not what he expected at all.

There was Zalenka, nude.

Reclining on his side, on what appeared to be one of the hospital beds, was Radek Zelenka. There was a multitude of bed sheets draped around him but none of them actually seemed to cover him. If Rodney had been able to pull his eyes off of Zelenka he might have noticed that there were four other people in the room, but he was unable to do so.  
Time seemed to stand still for an eternity before Rodney was finally able to pull himself back together again.. "Ze...Zelenka!" he nearly screeched as he quickly turned around and faced back out towards the hallway.

As time speed up again, Radek finally took notice of the fact that there was someone else in the room. "Rodney?!" Zelenka asked in surprise squinting over at where Rodney was standing, his glasses obviously no where close at hand. He made no move to cover himself, in fact he didn't break his position at all.

"What the hell is going on!" Rodney asked furiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You...You are _butt naked!" _Rodney hissed.

"Oh..." was all Zelenka was able to come back with for a moment. "Life drawing, of course."

* * *

A/N: so there you have it. Might be a bit out of character for Zelenka, I know. But, I find the idea amusing none the less.

Hope you liked it, please leave me a review.


End file.
